Ginger and Potato
by gpudd1997
Summary: Namaku Jang Han Byul. Julukanku kentang atau potato -diberi oleh Kim Sehun, kekasihku. Aku sendiri menjuluki Sehun 'ginger' atau 'jahe' jika diterjemahkan dengan tambahan kata: buntut. Itu karena sifatnya. Kami berdua sudah agak lama menjalin hubungan- mungkin satu sampai dua tahun jalan. Pribadiku yang terlalu santai bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sehun yang dingin tapi galak.
1. PRE I'm a Potato He's a Ginger

Hidup sebagai perasan kentang terakhir tidak sekonyong-konyong membuatku nikmat untuk disantap. Tidak ada bumbu balado yang melumuriku, tidak juga garam, ataupun saus barbeque. Ya... aku cuma setetes kentang panas yang hampir basi. Mahasiswi semester delapan yang tengah berjuang menuntaskan skripsi. Ah, my... rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diri ke samudera pasifik saja. Berjuanglah, potato. Berjuanglah! Jangan berjualan.

Sejak hari Senin lalu, aku jadi sering pergi ke warnet untuk browsing referensi. Minggu kemarin laptopku sukses rusak terinfeksi virus tempelan games yang kuunduh dari internet secara sembrono. Aku ingin mengutuk orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu. Gara-gara dia, aku harus merelakan laptopku diservis untuk beberapa pekan ke depan. Alhasil untuk menyelesaikan skripsi, mau tidak mau aku kini menjelma sementara jadi anak warnet. Untung saja data skripsiku ada di flashdisk dan CD. Kalian bisa bayangkan tidak, kalau file sakral ini kuletakkan di harddisk laptop? Satu kesimpulan: aku akan mati.

"Oey, _potato! Billing_ mu sudah habis! Bayarlah lagi untuk satu jam ke depan atau komputermu akan kuputus!" Suara dingin itu menghampiri telingaku lagi. Oh, Sehun si OP warnet. Ganteng, sih. Tapi galak.

"Sebentar lagi, Hun! Aku ngutang dulu," jawabku sekenanya. Yah, aku tidak bawa uang lagi. Mau bagaimana terus?

"Tidak bisa! Cepat bayar, atau kau pergi dari sini!"

Kenapa sih Sehun itu selalu marah-marah padaku? Padahal aku cuma mau berutang sebesar 24.000 saja –ah, ya wajar dia marah padaku. Uang sejumlah segitu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk beli nasi bungkus tiga biji. By the way, itu jumlah utangku hari ini. Tidak termasuk utang di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau ini kok suka sekali ngutang, sih? Nanti kalau tidak dibayar, bisa masuk neraka, loh! Mau kamu jadi ahli Jahannam?" Sehun meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia lantas berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau kok ngomel-ngomel terus, sih? Santai, dong! Skripsiku tidak bakal selesai kalau kau ngoceh terus!"

"Ngenet enam jam, teh botol dua, susu kotak dua, kacang sebungkus, permen, dan roti pizza lima buah, ditambah ngeprint dua puluh lembar. Utangmu itu sangat banyak, tahu! Lebih dari 50.000!" Sehun menempelkan kertas bon di dahiku. Aku diam saja. apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tersangka pelaku perutangan?

Mendadak OP warnet itu kemudian menarik kerah bajuku. "Ingat ya, kentang! Camkan dan pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kalau kau ngutang terus, bisa-bisa aku dipecat dari sini. Mencari pekerjaan zaman now itu susah, tahu! Aku tidak mau kelaparan hanya gara-gara kau ngutang dan tidak mau bayar!"

" _Uhuk, uhuk!_ Eh, kau mencekikku!" Aku ingin mati. Sehun terlihat serius kali ini. "Kau tidak bisa santai, ya? Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik kau bantu aku mengerjakan skripsi biar cepat selesai."

"TIDAK MAU! Sekarang, kau cepat cukupkan kerjaanmu itu untuk hari ini. Aku mau menutup warnet."

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya. Aku terbatuk kecil. "Dasar OP warnet!"

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang?! Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Nggak..."

Aku lantas segera mengetik beberapa bagian yang kurang dan menyimpannya. Sehun sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. Aku jadi kasihan. Dia sampai harus memolorkan waktu jaga warnet hingga pukul satu dini hari begini untuk menungguku bikin tugas. Padahal, dia sudah melek memelototi layar komputer terhitung sejak pagi jam delapan kemarin. Aih, daripada marah... aku selalu lebih tersentuh oleh sikapnya. Dingin tapi sebenarnya peduli sekali.

Kutatap lagi pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk-duduk di kursi tunggu tengah. Dia menguap untuk yang ke sekian kali. Gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat sangat lucu-menggemaskan. Kantung matanya hitam, tetapi tidak semena-mena membuat wajahnya tampak tua. Malah, dia terlihat lebih _cool,_ tajam, dan menyengat.

"Sudah dimatikan komputernya?" tanya Sehun.

Aku menjawab, "Belum..."

Hening sejenak.

"BODOH! Matikan cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi- ingin tidur!" sembur Sehun kemudian.

"Duh! Muncrat, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana bisa muncrat?! Aku di sini, sementara kau di sana! Jarak yang lumayan jauh!"

"Tapi ludahmu itu kan juara lompat jauh? Ya meskipun berjarak seberapa pun, tetap sampai-lah!" Aku berbalik, buru-buru mematikan komputer. Sehun sudah seperti orang gila. Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Sembari menunggu komputer lemot yang tengah men-shut down-kan diri, aku mengambil –mencoba mengulum- sebiji permen _chewy_ dari kantong. Aku yakin sekali tidak ada yang aneh sebelum tiba-tiba lampu ruangan padam disusul suara derik pintu yang menyambangi indera pendengaranku. HAH? Detik itu juga aku jantungan.

"SEHUUUUNN! BUNTUT JAHEEE! Berani-beraninya kau tinggalin aku!" Secepat kilat aku berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Kugedor-gedor dari dalam hingga bising. Sial, Sehun mengunciku! Ahh... aku tidak mau tidur di sini lagi. Menyeramkan, tahu!

"Tidak!" Terdengar suara si OP warnet laknat dari luar. "Ini karena kau lama dan terus menerus berutang tanpa mau ingat berapa banyak utangmu di masa lalu."

Aku melongo. Sehun lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan aku yang terkurung di dalam warnet. Aku bisa melihatnya karena bagian depan warnet ini terbuat dari kaca transparan. Yah, menurutku semua warnet juga seperti itu sih bentuknya.

"Tega sekali... Huwaaa~" Tak lagi bisa menahan diri, aku pun menangis. Sehun sangat jahat. Sampai hati dia mengunci aku untuk yang ke-dua kalinya di sini. Aku takut. Tidak ada penerangan, banyak nyamuk, udaranya juga dingin. Dan yang paling penting: aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemani aku.

Tenggorokanku mendadak sakit. Oh, tidak. Aku tersedak permen yang tadi kukulum. Bagaimana mau tidak tersedak kalau makannya sambil nangis?

" _Uhuk! Uhuk!_ Aku akan mati! Seseorang, siapapun, tolong aku!" Tapi anehnya, aku masih bisa bicara.

Aku tidak tahu pasti. Sekitar lima detik kemudian, aku yang sedang berjongkok di balik pintu- terpental hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ada yang membuka pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Cuma dia yang punya kunci kerajaan internet fast speed ini.

"Duhhh... kenapa lagi kau ini?" Datang kembali bukannya menolong, Sehun malah ngomel-ngomel.

" _Ahak-_ ku terse- _huk-_ dag!"

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Sehun kemudian menepuk keras punggungku sampai permen yang tadinya sudah jatuh ke tengah tenggorokan meloncat keluar ke pangkal mulut. Aku memekik. Sakit sekali rasanya! Semacam sensasi kerokan pakai balsem: membunuh.

"Bagaimana? Sudah keluar kan?" Sehun mengusap-usap leherku sesaat sebelum aku berlari menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang permen.

"UH!" Aku terbatuk kecil tak habis-habis setelahnya. Tersedak lagi, namun dengan benda yang berbeda. Ludah. Air mataku sampai keluar.

"Ini, minum dulu." Sebotol teh manis bersemayam di tangan Sehun. Aku menyambarnya cepat- meneguk hingga ludes setengah. Haahh... akhirnya aku bisa bernapas.

"Kupikir aku akan mati tadi..." Aku meletakkan botol teh di meja kecil di sebelahku, diteruskan dengan menepuk-nepuk dada . Kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Nyaris terlintas semua dosa yang telah kuperbuat seumur hidupku untuk direnungi tadi.

"Kau ini...! Bersikaplah yang normal sedikit! Tiap hari kerjanya bikin onar, membuatku jengkel saja!"

"Ehhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak begitu mengerti sesungguhnya aku akan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Kalimatnya bernada offense, tetapi yang dia perbuat selanjutnya malah memelukku.

"Kalau kau mau mati, matilah bersamaku..."

 _O.M.G. That was so cute!_

"Hun, kau membuatku malu..."

Sehun sepertinya tidak mau mendengar perkataanku. Ia malah menempelkan bibirnya ke pipiku yang notabene masih basah akibat menangis tadi. Ciumannya sangat hangat dan menentramkan. Ada selaksa rasa yang hendak ia sampaikan lewatnya. Aku tergugah. Dia sedang mengutarakan cinta.

"Maaf... Kau tahu, sejengkel apapun aku padamu, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati apalagi cuma gara-gara tersedak sebiji permen." Hidungnya ia dekatkan ke pelipisku. "Juga maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak suka lihat pipimu dikotori jejak air mata, tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis."

Kini giliran jemari lentik Sehun yang beraksi. Diusapnya hangat dengan jempol kedua pipiku. Aku diam saja. Aku tak bisa menolak perlakuannya yang seperti ini. Merasa terlindungi adalah satu-satunya ungkapan yang bisa kujelaskan.

"Maaf, ya...," tambah Sehun lagi.

"Hun, kau lebay."

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak omong kau. Mari pulang. Kau harus tidur. Aku tidak suka matamu punya lingkar hitam." Perkataan terakhir Sehun diucapkan sembari mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku lantas sumringah. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Kau itu sudah jelek seperti kentang. Kalau punya mata panda bisa jadi lebih jelek lagi."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Jang Han Byul. Julukanku kentang atau potato -diberi oleh Kim Sehun, kekasihku. Aku sendiri menjuluki Sehun 'ginger' atau 'jahe' jika diterjemahkan dengan tambahan kata: buntut. Itu karena sifatnya. Kami berdua sudah agak lama menjalin hubungan- mungkin satu sampai dua tahun jalan. Pribadiku yang terlalu santai bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sehun yang dingin tapi galak.

Sehun sering memarahiku. Tiada hari tanpanya mengomel. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang operator warnet di dekat rumah. Dia bilang, bayarannya tidak seberapa, tetapi paling tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Mengenai latar belakangnya... aku tidak begitu tahu. Sehun sangat sensitif dan tertutup. Dia bakal mendampratku bila aku membahas perkara tersebut.

Emm... mungkin kalian akan bertanya: kenapa jahe? Yah, kurasa itu sangat cocok dengannya. Sehun itu pedas namun tidak berapi. Dingin tapi membakar. _That's so "ginger", right?_ Bagiku yang kadang-kadang telmi ini, sungguh indah rasanya hidup bertemankan Sehun di setiap tanggal-bulan-tahun. Dia lelaki kedua paling berharga setelah ayahku.

"Hun, besok kau mau sarapan apa?" tanyaku.

"Telur mata sapi saja dengan sosis."

"Oke! Besok aku buatkan."

"Terima kasih, _potato!_ " Sehun mengecup dahiku. "Jangan lupa utangmu itu dibayar, yah. Biar berkurang segala tanggunganmu di akhirat nanti."

Aku tersenyum seraya menaikkan alis. "Iya, terima kasih juga karena sudah mau mengingatkan. Kau OP warnet yang baik..."


	2. A Flower in The Rainy Day

Han Byul berjalan santai- keluar dari lobi fakultasnya. Gadis itu mengenakan _sweater_ krem dengan gambar bebek besar di dada, celana katun gelap 3/4, dilengkapi tas ransel punggung dan sepatu warna cokelat tua. Matanya lengket saja menatap layar _smartphone-_ mengabaikan lalu-lalang sekitar. Ia sedang menunggu jemputan Sehun. Sehun bilang, dia akan mengajak Han Byul pergi jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari bunga. Sungguh romantis bukan?

Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengiriminya pesan. Han Byul sempat bingung Sehun sedang cuti atau apa, tapi tak apalah! Kebetulan hari ini Han Byul tidak sedang begitu sibuk mengurus skripsi. Waktu yang tepat. Han Byul pikir, ini sungguh bagus. Menurutnya, tidak baik bagi Sehun jika ia terus-menerus bekerja tujuh hari dalam seminggu tanpa istirahat. Sehun butuh liburan supaya suasana hatinya segar dan tidak marah-marah terus.

"Oey, Han Byul-ah!" Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Han Byul itu muncul dari arah timur. Han Byul menoleh. Nampak Sehun menuju ke tempatnya dengan sepeda kayuh warna biru.

"Yaa… Sehun," balas Han Byul. " _Omo_ , sepeda siapa itu kau pakai?"

Sehun menghentikan kayuhannya begitu ia sampai tepat di depan Han Byul. Ia lantas merapikan rambutnya sejenak- memasukkan beberapa helai yang luput dari dalam topi. "Ini sepeda _ahjumma_ yang punya warnet. Aku tadi pinjam."

"Wew. Dan dia meminjamkannya begitu saja?"

"Memangnya sekarang kau pikir bagaimana keadaannya? Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Kelihatannya hendak hujan." Sehun menarik tangan Han Byul.

Han Byul lantas naik ke kursi bonceng. Tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi kanan dan kiri kaos Sehun.

"Sudah belum?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ah, sebenarnya bokongku agak sakit," jawab Han Byul sembari mencari posisi duduk yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu, kau turun dulu."

Han Byul mengikuti saja instruksi sang kekasih tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah gadis itu turun, Sehun malah mengayuh sepedanya sendiri- meninggalkan Han Byul yang kebingungan.

Han Byul berteriak, "E-e-eh… Kim Sehun-ah!"

"Kau jalan kaki saja. Memboncengmu sangat berat. Aku tidak mau," ujar Sehun enteng sembari terus mengayuh pedal.

"SEHUUUNN-AAAAHHH!" memekik lantang, Han Byul berlari mengejar Sehun.

...

Langit agak muram. Mendung tipis menaungi hiruk-pikuk para pekerja kebun yang asyik memindahkan pot-pot tanaman. Geluduk berdehem lembut. Angin dingin seolah hendak menampar kulit siapa saja yang tidak diselimuti jaket. Tetapi tetap saja, yang demikian itu tidak mampu meredam semangat orang-orang untuk mencari nafkah hari ini. Ada bibi yang sedang menjual permen, paman yang sedang mengantarkan roti, dan lain sebagainya yang masih nampak begitu tenang menyikapi suasana.

Di depan salah satu toko bunga, terlihat Sehun dan Han Byul yang baru saja sampai setelah melakukan perjalanan. Jika tadi Sehun yang memegang setir, maka sekarang Han Byul-lah yang ambil kendali. Han Byul menyupiri kekasih galaknya yang saat ini dengan santai menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mereka bertukar posisi karena Sehun tidak mau pusing mendengarkan keluhan Han Byul tentang pantatnya yang sakit. Mengenai berat-ringan, kuat atau tidak, Sehun tidak begitu menaruh perhatian. Sehun yakin Han Byul mampu saja memboncengnya. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kita sudah sampai? Di sini tempatnya?" Han Byul memandangi intens bangunan sederhana yang berdiri di depan matanya. "Wah! Bunganya cantik-cantik!"

"Memang cantik. Ayo cepat parkirkan sepedanya."

Mereka berdua lantas masuk ke toko mungil asri tersebut. Ada berbagai macam jenis bunga di sana. Mawar, dahlia, lily, bahkan ada bunga matahari! Warna dan bentuk kelopaknya juga bermacam-macam. Aroma yang tercipta atas mereka sungguh harum dan menyenangkan untuk dihirup. Baunya tidak terlalu menyengat, malah sangat mendamaikan suasana.

Di sudut rak sebelah kanan, Han Byul mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dua tangkai bunga berkelopak putih kecil-ramai membuat gadis itu tertarik. _Kembang aster,_ Han Byul tahu nama bunga itu. Lama mendengar namanya, tapi Han Byul sama sekali belum pernah melihat secara langsung.

"Ada apa kau melihat bunga itu seperti itu?" Mendadak Sehun bicara kepada Han Byul.

Han Byul menoleh. "Wah, bunga ini sangat cantik, Sehun! Kembang aster ini seperti menghidupkan lagi aku!"

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau sedang mati, ya?"

"Tiap hari kau omeli, bagaimana aku tidak mati?"

"Heeyyy, kok ngomongnya begitu, sih?"

"Kenyataan...!"

Sehun menghela napas kecil. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Han Byul menuju bagian toko yang lebih dalam. Sementara Han Byul hanya berdumal- melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menatap bunga di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Di luar, hujan akhirnya benar-benar turun. Langsung saja deras setelah sepuluh sampai sebelas detik gerimis. Han Byul yang mendengar rintiknya bergegas ke mulut toko untuk melihat keadaaan.

"Yah, hujan! _Omooo..._ bagaimana kita pulang nanti?" gerutu gadis itu.

"Kok hujan? Bagaimana caranya pulang ini?" Lagi-lagi Sehun muncul dari balik punggung Han Byul secara tiba-tiba. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan nyaris sama dengan kata-kata Han Byul.

" _Ya!_ Kau menirukan kalimatku!" Merasa tak terima, Han Byul menyalaki sang kekasih.

Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini! Di saat seperti ini masih memikirkan hal macam itu, ya? Lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana cara kita pulang daripada marah-marah nggak jelas!"

"Memangnya kita perlu pulang di saat begini? Tunggu saja sampai hujannya berhenti..."

"TIDAK BISA!" Sehun mendamprat Han Byul. "Kau tahu, bibi pemilik warnet sudah menungguku untuk memberikan bunga ini. Dia berpesan padaku agar memberikannya sebelum jam lima sore." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan seikat bunga berwarna violet di tangannya.

Han Byul meringkik. Jadi ternyata Sehun mengajaknya ke sini untuk membelikan bunga bosnya? Bukan untuknya? Ah, Sehun memang buntut jahe.

"Sebenarnya kalau mendadak betul, kita bisa pulang sekarang. Aku bawa payung." Han Byul menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi payungku cuma payung lipat yang kecil."

Sehun menarik napas membara.

...

"SEHUN-AH! Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Yakin! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Sekarang sudah jam 16:35!"

Sehun dan Han Byul menerobos hujan lebat dengan nekat. Tidak pakai jas hujan, hanya bersenjatakan payung kecil, mereka berkendara dari toko bunga yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kediaman bibi pemilik warnet _as knowing as_ majikan perjuangan yang cukup berat. Sehun harus mengayuh pedal- menerjang butiran air hujan yang berkali-kali menerpa wajahnya sembari membonceng Han Byul, sementara Han Byul sendiri memegang kuat tangkai payung untuk menghindarkan mereka dari derasnya guyuran air.

Han Byul ingat, ia pernah bertemu dengan bos Sehun satu kali saat ia sedang membawakan Sehun makan siang. Perawakan bibi itu tidak begitu buruk. Dia hanya pendek, agak gemuk, dan keriput. Kelihatannya berperangai baik. Namun menimang mengapa Sehun sangat takut tidak menuruti perintah bosnya kerap membuat Han Byul bingung.

Tidak satu-dua kali Sehun bercerita mengenai betapa galaknya sang majikan. Katanya: _ahjumma_ itu seperti kucing besar yang suka mencakar. Dia akan mengurangi gajiku jika aku tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Bagaimana lantas aku bisa hidup jika aku tidak punya uang untuk dibelikan makanan?

Yah, Han Byul pikir itu benar juga. Pantas Sehun selalu memintanya memasakkan sesuatu.

"Hahh! Perjuangan yang sangat berat untuk menjalani hidup!" Mendadak Sehun bergumam.

Han Byul menimpali, "Hidup memang berat, nak! Jadi jalani dengan rasa syukur supaya kau tidak merasa kekurangan."

Angin kencang menyenggol payung yang dipegang Han Byul ke kanan dan ke kiri, pun dengan laju sepeda Sehun yang tidak stabil. Daun-daun kecil beberapa kali melayang di samping-samping mereka- nyaris mengacaukan konsentrasi.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak bersyukur?" Sehun mulai marah lagi.

"Tapi kau selalu mengeluh, Hun! Itu tidak baik!"

"Dengar, _potato!_ Menjadi OP warnet yang memiliki bos galak bukan pekerjaan mudah! Kalau aku bisa cari pekerjaan, maka aku akan cari dari dulu. Tapi tidak bisa! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak punya surat-surat penting," ceramah Sehun panjang-lebar.

"Memang ke mana surat-suratmu itu?"

Sehun diam saja. Ia tampak tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pekikan guntur mengganti jatah dialognya.

"Hun?"

"Itu tidak penting. Seharusnya dengan wajah seperti ini, aku bisa jadi artis atau penyanyi. Aku bahkan bisa masuk EXO."

"Imajinasimu sangat tinggi, ya?"

Saat sedang asyik berdebat, tiba-tiba datang mobil dari arah belakang dengan laju kencang- menyipratkan genangan air yang tak kira-kira banyaknya pada pasangan kekasih itu dari samping. Han Byul menjerit, sedangkan Sehun langsung saja mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"Oey, bangsyaaat! Terkutuk kau, saus tartar!" Sehun ngotot. Saking ngototnya, sepeda yang ia kendarai sampai kehilangan keseimbangan. Oleng berat.

Han Byul panik. "Se-Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!"

"Wo-wo-wo... "

"WUAAA-!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua pun jatuh tersungkur bersamaan.

...

16:59

Satu menit tepat sebelum pukul lima. Sehun dan Han Byul berhasil membawakan bunga pesanan bibi pemilik warnet. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat senang sekali. Ia bahkan terus mengendus bau bunga tersebut sembari menempel-nempelkan jari telunjuk ke buliran embun yang bersemayam di atas kelopak si bunga.

"Wah, terima kasih! Sudah lama aku mengidamkan bunga ini! Kalian benar-benar membantu!"

Han Byul meringis kecut. Di sisi lain, Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu, kami kembali dulu ya, bi. Han Byul harus pulang dan aku harus menjaga warnet lagi," ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat pulang. Kalian harus membersihkan diri. Maksudku, kenapa kalian bisa sampai kotor begitu?"

Han Byul dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak. "Panjang ceritanya...," tukas mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Permisi." Sehun memberi salam sebelum menarik Han Byul.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

Mereka lantas keluar. Di ambang pintu gerbang, Sehun segera menyambar payung yang tergeletak di bawah.

"Hun, kenapa kita tidak pinjam jas hujan pada bibi itu?" tanya Han Byul.

"Yang benar saja!" Sehun menggoncangkan payung- berusaha menghilangkan embun yang menempel. "Kau lihat tidak betapa tidak pedulinya ia terhadap kita yang sudah susah-susah mencarikannya bunga sampai seperti ini? Ah, aku tidak habis pikir."

"Ish, jangan berpikiran negatif begitu..."

"Sudahlah. Payung ini sudah cukup untuk kita berdua pulang. Ayo cepat."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Han Byul sepihak. Hujan kali ini sudah tidak seganas tadi. Tetapi anginnya masih saja membuat orang menggigil.

Han Byul merapatkan kedua lengannya. Sebuah kesalahan ia tidak membawa jaket walaupun sudah mengenakan _sweater._ Hal lain yang ia sesali adalah: hujan ini membuat tasnya basah. Beruntung Han Byul sudah menitipkan semua buku ke teman satu prodinya yang ngekos di dekat kampus.

Sejenak Han Byul menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Cuaca memang benar-benar dingin.

"Han Byul, kau capek tidak memegang payung seperti tadi?" Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya capek!" Han Byul masih menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan. "Tanganku pegal dan lenganku sedikit keram."

" _Aigoo..._ , aku tidak bisa berpikir. Mari kita meneduh dulu."

Sehun mengajak Han Byul menepi ke depan kedai mi kecil di pinggir jalan. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun bergegas merapikan payung.

"Kau kedinginan? Kemarikan tanganmu." Ia lantas menarik jemari sang gadis. Kini giliran telapaknya yang menggosok-gosok punggung tangan Han Byul. Diembuskannya napas lemah untuk mengurangi dingin tangan sang kekasih. " _Aigo,_ tanganmu seperti batu es."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hun! Hari ini aku sangat sehat."

Sehun berdecak. " _Ya!_ Terakhir hujan-hujanan, kau jatuh pingsan! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?"

Han Byul tersenyum. "Bukannya tadi kau yang ngotot ingin menerobos hujan?"

"Iya, sih..." Sehun mengulum bibir. "Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku tidak mau bibi itu memotong gajiku lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli."

"Apa itu? Makanan jenis baru? Atau kau mau beli celana?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan. Kemari, peluk aku."

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Sehun merangkul pundak Han Byul dan meletakkan kepala sang kekasih ke dadanya. Dieratkan oleh lelaki itu pelukan hingga ia rasa cukup hangat bagi Han Byul. Sesekali ia bersihkan sedikit-sedikit sisa lumpur yang mengotori rambut Han Byul akibat terjatuh tadi.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tentu membuat Han Byul tersipu. Sehun sangat sulit ditebak. Suatu waktu ia suka marah-marah, tapi di waktu lain ia akan sangat lembut... seperti saat ini. Tidak akan pernah Han Byul berpikir ulang mengapa ia bisa sampai menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya sekarang. Sehun terlalu manis.

"Oh, iya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sehun melonggarkan dekapannya sedikit.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Lelaki itu lalu merogoh kantong celananya. Setangkai bunga aster kecil mainan muncul dari sana. "Bunga plastik."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau ini sangat tidak romantis..."

"Hei, jangan salah. Begini-begini, bunga plastik ini tidak mudah layu seperti bunga-bunga asli."

"Itu memang tidak bisa layu, Hun...!"

"Maka dari itu," Sehun menatap Han Byul lekat, "maka dari itu aku memberikannya padamu. Bunga ini tidak akan layu, sama seperti perasaanku padamu."

Satu kalimat manis dari Sehun untuk menutup hari ini. Han Byul tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memerah seketika bersamaan dengan pipinya yang menghangat.

Awan-awan mulai memberi celah untuk matahari bersinar. Burung-burung kecil kembali keluar dari sarang- bercicit-cicit merayakan kembalinya cahaya surya dalam bentuk senja. Rintik air semakin berkurang. Angin pun kini lenyap entah ke mana.

"Itu sungguh manis. Terima kasih," Han Byul meringis senang, "walaupun sebenarnya kau terdengar gombal."

"Tentu saja manis. _Btw,_ aku tidak gombal. Nih, pegang."

Satu lagi kisah yang akan mengisi buku _diary_ Han Byul. Berhujan-hujanan hingga jatuh tersungkur selama mencari kembang, huh? Han Byul mungkin tidak akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.


End file.
